


The Long Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Extremely Underage - Fandom, Father/Daughter Incest - Fandom, Incest - Fandom, underage - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Blood, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Children, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dry Humping, Extreme, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fatherhood, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Forbidden, Forced, Fucking, Incest, Incest Kink, Infant Sex, Kid - Freeform, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Macabre, Marriage, Masturbation, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent Death, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Taboo, Ultra Hardcore, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Young, extreme horror - Freeform, father/infant, forced to ride cock, infant, infant rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Becoming a new parent can be difficult, especially when you feel trapped in the midst of a failing marriage to an angry, hateful shrew. Joe has been doing the best he can, struggling to hold down a meaningless job, pay the bills, appease an unhappy wife. On top of it all, he finds himself on baby duty most nights. At the end of his rope, Joe tries to give himself a moment of pleasure as his daughter rests in her crib. When she starts to cry, at first he just holds her. But then, he starts to feel himself getting hard again...Dark themes in this story include infant rape, incest and suicide. Not for the faint of heart. Please read tags.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, Husband/Wife - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	The Long Goodnight

There are just certain lies you have to tell yourself, just to be able to get up in the morning. Things about how much your life matters in the grand scheme of things. Telling yourself how your hard work will someday pay off. That today will be a much better day than yesterday. Things will go a lot more smoothly. You’ll have the energy to do the things you should have gotten done yesterday. Meanwhile, the little, sinister voice in the back of your mind tells you it would be perfectly alright if you closed your eyes, never to wake up again. 

It was the little, sinister voice, that Joe found himself fighting as his wife nudged him awake for the third time that night. The sound of wailing from the other room told him two things at once, his wife was not in the mood to fool with the baby tonight, and he would be spending his upcoming workday feeling like he would much rather be dead than alive. 

“What the fuck are ya waiting for,” his wife demanded, poking him hard in the ribs. “A written invitation?”

Joe stifled the long string of expletives that sprung to the tip of his tongue at the sound of his wife’s shrill, almost hysterical tone of voice. He didn’t hate her, of course. All new parents have those ugly feelings of rage towards one another in the early stages. There is only so much crying, throwing up, food throwing, shit party lunacy two sane people can put up with before those first fine line cracks in a relationship start to show. And him and his wife had not been in the middle of a happily ever after before the baby showed up.

He stomped in the small bedroom down at the end of the hall. Turning on the light, he saw his six month old daughter, legs and arms pumping wildly in the air, mouth frozen open in a seemingly endless scream. His first notion was to turn right around, march back into the bedroom, and say something truly awful to his wife. Tell her that she was the one who wanted to have a kid. So SHE should be the one doing all of this kind of shit at two in the morning. But another part, perhaps the more cowardly part, would rather have walked through fiery coals than to anger his wife these days. Once upon a time he had lived to see his wife smile, now he just strives to get through a day without being screamed at, by his wife or his daughter.

Joe checked the baby’s diapers. She was fine. He tried to see if she would take a bottle, but she didn’t seem to be hungry. Finally, at the end of his rope and with faint tears of frustration in his eyes, he sat down on the heart shaped sofa in the corner of the room. Gently, he patted her on the back until her enraged cries subsided. When she had drifted off into the contented slumber Joe dearly wished he too was having, he placed her back into the crib.

Feeling drunk with the taste of new parental victory, Joe at first started to go back into the bedroom he shared with his wife, then found himself stopping short. He was tired, true, but he also realized that this was one of the first times in a long while where he had any semblance of privacy. His old standby, the bathroom, had been taken over by his wife these days, who needed an inhuman amount of time to bathe, shit or, as she put it, make herself presentable to the world.

Joe sat back down on the sofa, his hand going down to rub his flaccid cock through his boxer shorts. He gave himself a firm squeeze, his mind wandering back to the days when he had had his share of women. Back before he had to do things like wash the dishes, or take out the trash in the faint hopes of even getting a lazy ass blow job. God, how he sexually hated his wife now. Sometimes, he wondered if she had ever liked fucking, or if that had all just been a trick to lure him in. She certainly had no troubles going months without it. And was always insisting that screwing was all he really cared about. Though he would never admit it to anyone, Joe had come to have a much better understanding as to why men cheat. Some women really did deserve it.

When he was fully hard, Joe pulled his cock out, feeling his entire body tense up as he worked his way towards a speedy climax. He knew that, given how fast he was rubbing one out, the orgasm would be shit, but he also felt the bed calling him back to its embrace, and he was hoping what he was doing would help him get back to sleep sooner.

Then, seemingly from the depths of some long forgotten nightmare, his daughter began to howl.

FUCK FUCK FUCK

Without even pausing to consider what he should do, Joe got up, went to the crib, grabbing up his daughter. He stomped back to the sofa, sitting back down with a loud plop. He placed her face into his bare chest, pleased when she started to settle down. Then, though he had thought the mood had passed, he felt the ache of his cock start up again. It was that warm, irresistible urge to cum. In an odd twist of fate, it was the same feeling that had created the infant in his arms in the first place. That, and the idiotic desire to please a nagging, relentless wife.

Joe closed his eyes, letting his hand slowly rub his dick. The warmth of his daughter’s breath against his neck felt both dangerous, and intoxicating in turn. Lovingly, he stroked her back, letting his hands run over her tiny body. He told himself that lots of fathers stroked their daughter’s backs. He could touch himself while touching her. One thing did not have to be directly connected to the other. 

His hand moved a little faster.

There was a warm sensation on his neck, where his daughter was starting to mouth his collarbone. Joe felt his cock twitch. His mind, his dark, more bestial mind, found itself imagining all sorts of nasty things. His hand went to his daughter’s clean diaper, and he slowly yanked it off, letting it fall to the floor. Fingers found themselves wandering in places. Smooth, warm places. He was surprised when his daughter did not cry out, only wiggled a little as his fingers roamed over her lips, spreading them open to find the tiny nub within. He worked it around with his fingers, causing his daughter’s legs to kick furiously. A small cry left her throat. But, to him, it did not seem like a sound of distress as much as joy.

Joe held the child by the hips, working her body down his own until she was straddling his cock. Fuck, he was amazed at just how good she looked down there, his member so large that it went all the way up her chest, almost to her chin. He took her head, guiding her mouth to the head of his cock. A moan left his lips as she opened her lips to suck on him. Her tiny, soft tongue licking his cock hole. The sensation caused him to instinctively rub her up against him, her warm pussy lips firm against his balls.

When he could no longer stand to torment himself any more, Joe held the baby up, letting his cock rub in between her smooth lips. The sight of him there, his dick looking huge as fuck against those minuscule lips, he felt himself really let go. He thrusted upward, straining to get into his daughter's pussy. A couple of minutes later, he felt something give way inside of her, and his cock was enveloped in warmth as he sank into her flesh. She cried out, a loud and long wail, but Joe silenced her by crushing her face against his chest. This was too amazing to give up. He could not risk his wife getting too curious about the crying.

“Oh, fuck me. Fuck me,” Joe told his crying daughter, working cock deeper into her super tight, so painful it was glorious, hole. Nothing had ever felt so amazing on his cock before. This was better than any blow job, any asshole or pussy he had ever known. It was heaven.

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

His mouth opened into a silent O as the orgasm hit him, every fiber of his being consumed by the need to cum. He shot volley after volley of cum into his infant daughter’s pussy, the orgasm the longest he had ever had before. It felt more like multiple orgasms, every time he thought he was done, another wave of ecstasy would come over him, draining every last drop of cum from his balls.

When he was finished, Joe let his softening cock slip out of his daughter’s freshly fucked hole. A gush of thick, gooey cum shot out of her, going all over him, the sofa, the floor. This was when he realized for the first time the full extent of what he had done. He could feel the enormity of it all slowly wash over him, like the moment when a beloved dream begins to drift off into a vivid nightmare. He gazed at the child in his arms, mouth frozen open as she let out one long scream after another. Her pussy, red and raw looking, was dripping with his seed. From the next room, he could hear his wife start to bitch, her body becoming restless as she realized he had failed to do what he had been sent to do.

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Several things went through Joe’s mind at the same time, as he placed his daughter back into the crib. None of them were good. 

GOD, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE?

In a panicked, nearly dream like state, Joe ran into the kitchen, rummaging around blindly. The sound of his ragged breathing more like that of a beast than a man.

A second later, he had locked himself in the bathroom. Outside, he heard his wife loudly cursing as she marched down the hall, to the baby’s room. Then there was a silence. An ominous silence that told Joe many things. That his wife first noticed the diaper thrown upon the ground, then the sight of the naked child, still screaming, in the crib. Her gaze had then taken in the thick, gooey white substance, both on the sofa, and then, to her growing horror, oozing from the reddish pussy lips of her infant daughter.

The next several moments were a cacophony of wails, as both woman and child both cried out for some sort of solace Joe could no longer give them. He was already well on his way to a good sleep, the cuts in his wrists bleeding nicely. He arranged himself into a more comfortable position in the tub, letting his mind peacefully wander as the darkness began to close in around him.

There are just some lies that a man has to tell himself, just so he can get up in the morning. Likewise, there are certain things a man has to tell himself so that he feels his life was not a shitty one. He thinks about all of the good things he has done. The joy he has brought into other’s lives. The women he has loved. The places he has been. All the things he has accomplished that were his destiny to accomplish. All of the unique, vast greatness that existed in the world solely because he had been born.

Then, a faint, contented smile upon his lips, Joe gave himself over to the final sleep.


End file.
